The Nightmare's Beginning
by Eolane
Summary: One Shot : Les tourments de Vincent Valentine du fond de son cercueil.


**J'étais innocemment en train d'écouter comme une no-life l'OST de FFVII lorsque je suis tombée sur le thème de Vincent... qui m'a inspirée cette petite chose.**

**Ou les tourments de Vincent Valentine du fond de son cercueil. N'hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous plaît, et même si ça vous plaît pas ! C'est important.**

**Les personnages et le monde de FFVII ne m'appartiennent pas, bien entendu.  
**

* * *

Mon seul péché en ce bas monde a été de t'aimer.

Oh, Lucrécia…

Les jours où, en tant que Turk, je supervisais le Département Scientifique ont été les plus beaux de toute ma vie. Quelle excuse n'ai-je pas donné, quelle affaire urgente ou quel dossier n'ai-je jamais prétexté afin d'être envoyé là, même une seconde, simplement pour voir ton visage ?

Je m'en foutais bien, de la science et de vos expériences. Cela m'importait peu. Il n'y avait que toi à mes yeux, déesse de la Tour que je venais prier inlassablement chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion. Ô divine, accepte de recevoir l'amour que je te voue ! Fervente prière pourtant trop tard exaucée.

Je t'ai observée tant de fois derrière les murs froids, désespéré, et quels couloirs n'ai-je pas hanté dans l'espoir de te voir passer. J'aurais reconnu ta façon de marcher entre mille. Le bruit de tes chaussures sur le carrelage, la cadence de tes pas, ta façon de bouger qui faisait bruisser doucement ta blouse blanche. Mais les seuls mots que je happais sur ton passage, c'était son nom. Son fantôme te suivait déjà, l'air sinistre, comme un mauvais présage.

Oh, Lucrécia…

Après la Tour, il y a eu le Manoir à Nibelheim. J'ai pu rester près de toi pendant des mois, et j'étais heureux. J'avais enfin le droit de ne pas te quitter. Je pouvais te parler parfois, et le son de ta voix était la plus belle chanson qu'un homme ait jamais pu entendre. Elle résonne encore dans mes rêves, quelques fois. J'ai peur de l'oublier, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'évapore chaque jour un peu plus. Chante encore, Lucrécia. Ne t'arrête pas de chanter.

Tu n'as pas tardé à t'apercevoir de mon petit manège. J'ai voulu te parler, t'avouer… Tu m'as repoussé. Une première fois, pour lui.

Et puis, c'est venu. Tout seul. Je ne saurais expliquer comment… Attirés comme deux aimants, il fallait que nous fassions quelque chose. L'interdit avait ce petit je-ne-sais-quoi de si excitant, et peut-être est-ce pour cela que tu m'as dit oui… Mais nous avions tellement peur, au fond de nous. Cela ne nous empêchait jamais de nous retrouver, de parler pendant de longues heures sous les étoiles, de faire l'amour, encore et encore… As-tu fait cela par pure charité, ou éprouvais-tu quelques sentiments à mon égard ?

Je me rappelle la chaleur de ton corps pressé contre le mien, le goût de tes lèvres, la douceur de ta peau, l'odeur de tes cheveux, la fièvre de nos baisers lors de nos rencontres nocturnes en dehors du village. J'en ai souffert autant que j'en ai jouis, tu sais. Je t'avais, mais tu n'étais pas à moi seul. Tu étais à lui, déjà. Bien avant d'être à moi. Ô mortelle jalousie de l'homme lorsqu'il s'agit des choses du cœur. C'était toujours liée à lui que tu t'offrais à moi, que tu t'abandonnais dans mes bras. J'avais mal. Car tu l'aimais encore, lui. Ne m'as-tu jamais aimé, moi ? L'as-tu un jour regretté ? Tu ne l'aurais pas quitté, je le savais. Mais, puisque tu étais heureuse, je me devais d'être heureux aussi.

Oh, Lucrécia…

Je t'ai aimé comme lui ne t'a jamais aimé. Pourquoi ne t'en es-tu pas rendu compte ? Cet amour ne s'est jamais éteint, même depuis que mon cœur ne bat plus.

Tu es tombée enceinte. De lui, ou bien de moi ? Tu n'as jamais vraiment su, ni lui, ni moi-même d'ailleurs. J'aimais croire que j'étais le père. J'aimais croire que c'était ma chair, mon sang que tu portais en toi. Que c'était notre amour matérialisé sous la forme d'un enfant qui aurait pu être tellement, tellement heureux. Peu importait qu'il me connût ou non. Il t'aurait eu toi, et ça aurait suffit. J'ai au moins su son nom. Sephiroth… Ca sonne un peu comme le nom d'un ange. Il t'aurait ressemblé, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Oh, Lucrécia…

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu, pourquoi n'ai-je pas compris plus tôt ? Tous tes rêves… Toute la science, et même ton amour inconsidéré pour lui t'ont frappé dans le dos. Qu'a-t-on fait à ton enfant ? Que t'a-t-on fait à toi ? Quelle torture vous a-t-on infligés ? Qu'êtes-vous devenus, vous qui étiez ma seule raison de vivre ? Quelle souffrance as-tu pu endurer, sous la folie d'un homme. Pardonne-moi, ô ma déesse. Tu dois me haïr. Tu dois regretter toutes nos nuits passées.

Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux, d'être resté simple spectateur. D'avoir agi trop tard… J'aurais pu l'en empêcher, tu sais, j'aurais pu ! J'ai reçu la punition que j'avais mérité, et je la traînerai jusqu'à la fin des temps, boulet sempiternel accroché à mon âme.

Oh, Lucrécia…

Mon amour, ma vie. Aujourd'hui je te prie encore, ô divine, de mes ténèbres j'espère ton absolution. Je ne pleure plus, il n'y a plus de larmes dans mon corps depuis longtemps je suis trop desséché. Dans mon tourment, j'expie ma faute, pour l'éternité peut-être, mais je doute obtenir le pardon de qui que ce soit. La damnation m'attend. Car mon seul péché, en ce bas monde, a été de t'aimer.


End file.
